


Cinema Tickets

by too many stars to count (imagined_away)



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Families of Choice, Family, First Date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-09
Updated: 2011-05-09
Packaged: 2017-10-19 05:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagined_away/pseuds/too%20many%20stars%20to%20count
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred is not pleased when Bruce sends him to spy on Dick and his date. He's even less pleased when Dick catches him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cinema Tickets

**Cinema Tickets**

 

“Alfred.” Dick said dryly. “What are you doing here?” he raised his eyebrows expectantly.

“Master Richard.” Alfred never blushed be he seemed fair close to it now. “I was merely procuring a set of cinema tickets for Master Wayne later this week. It seems he and Miss Kyle will be venturing out.”

Dick’s eyebrows continued to rise. So, Bruce and Selina were talking again. Hmm. Alfred must be trying to make up for the fact that he had been caught clearly following Dick on his date.

“Kind of late Alfred, isn’t it? I thought you’d be off by now.” Dick shook his head. The sooner he got this over with the sooner he could get back to his date. And the sooner Alfred could get back to the mansion to yell at Bruce before seeing him off on patrol. “Never mind. Alfred, I’d like you to meet Katherine Hall. Katherine, this is Alfred Pennyworth. He’s the only reason the mansion is still standing most days.”

A slight girl with red hair and clear blue eyes stepped from behind Dick where she’d been standing patiently. “Nice to meet you Mr. Pennyworth.” He voice was soft with the hint of a Star City accent but she had a firm handshake.

 _‘Well,’_ Alfred thought slightly cross at the awkward situation he’d let Bruce put him in.  _‘At least I can tell him Dick has good taste.’_ Aloud he said “The pleasure is mine Miss Katherine, and please, call me Alfred.” Katherine smiled and he turned back to Dick saying with his eyes how sorry he was for the interruption.

“If you’ll excuse me though, I did leave a chicken in the over.” Dick checked his watch. Sure enough Bruce would be leaving for patrol in 30 minutes. “So I’ll be getting those ticket and heading home. It was lovely to meet you Miss Katherine. Master Richard, I trust you won’t be too late?”

“Of course not Alfred. I’ve got still got some homework to finish.” Alfred sincerely hoped he wasn’t planning on trying to patrol tonight. Fighting back a sigh he nodded crisply.

“Very well, Mast Richard. I shall see you at home. Once again Miss Katherine, it was a pleasure.” Alfred turned away towards the ticket box.

He was going to kill Bruce. As if the young man would ever believing running into his butler on his first date was a coincidence. And here Bruce was supposed to have the intellect of a genius. Alfred choked back a very ungentlemanly like snort as the teenager behind the glass of the ticket booth said “Next?”

**Author's Note:**

> A very short piece where Bruce goes into creepy over-protective mode for one of his boys. Feedback is much loved.


End file.
